


Black Lust

by lukinha_jesus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Eyes, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukinha_jesus/pseuds/lukinha_jesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because black eyes make it so much easier to indulge in dark desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 spoilers for episodes 1 and 2. PWP

 

 

  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Dean narrowed his black eyes when Sam burst into his room.  
  
“I’m not ready to give up on you, Dean.” Sam stood inside the room and shut the door behind him. They had been back and forth a couple of times since Dean had become a demon. His older brother had clearly proven how dangerous and deadly he was, and yet Sam couldn’t let go.  
  
“Do you remember how it went the last time you tried?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam spoke hoarsely and held his broken arm closer to his chest, unconsciously.  
  
“And didn’t you have enough?” Dean stepped dangerously closer to him, half angry, half sheerly amused at how stubborn Sam could be.  
  
“Dean…” Sam stepped back.  
  
“Do you remember what I said I’d do to you if you came after me again, Sammy?” Dean’s voice dropped to something low and slurred, almost seductively powerful.  
  
Sam’s breath caught.  
  
“You said you’d rip my throat off.”  
  
“And how did I say I’d do that?” Dean smiled perversely, closing in on Sam.  
  
The younger brother swallowed hard. He knew that if Dean decided to charge at him he wouldn’t stand a chance. Not only was he only human compared to Dean’s supernatural strength, but his right arm was still hopelessly broken.  
  
“How, Sam?” Dean insisted. He was close enough to touch Sam if he reached out his hand.  
  
“With your teeth…” Sam’s voice faltered and he stepped back again, feeling his back hit the door with a thud and his heart race erratically.  
  
“You should’ve listened to me, Sammy. I tried to give you a chance. But you just wouldn’t listen, would you?” Dean felt his blood pumping faster. He saw the way Sam’s eyes looked pleading and helpless, those puppy eyes he had given him a few minutes ago when they had met in the bar. And Dean felt all the anger he could barely keep inside turn into something darker and thicker, something one step further, something that took Dean to a place he might have never dared visit before.  
  
“Dean, you’re my brother, I can’t walk out on you!”  
  
“Oh, really?” Dean snarled. “Because that’s not what I remember you saying not so long ago. In fact, Sam, I can clearly remember you telling me that you no longer wanted to be brothers.” Dean was so close he could smell Sam, and with demon blood in his veins, he was also able to smell his fear, which caused a piercing spike of arousal to rake him, head to toe, and drop his voice even lower. “Wasn’t it what you said, Sammy? That you didn’t want to be brothers anymore? That you didn’t trust me?” Dean’s fingers closed around Sam’s chin and he squeezed hard.  
  
“Dean!” Sam gasped. “I was wrong, alright? I was hurting. I never meant…”  
  
Sam fell silent when Dean pressed him against the door with his body. Sam could feel how hard Dean was when he pressed up against him, and anything he might have said died right then and there. Sam’s eyes widened and he gasped, searching into those stranger’s eyes for anything that indicated Dean was still somewhere in there.  
  
“What Sammy? Not feeling so chatty anymore?” Dean pressed hard against him and rubbed his hardness suggestively against Sam’s jean covered thigh.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing?”  
  
Dean’s eyes turned black for a moment before going back to green. He smiled mischievously and his hand ran through Sam’s hair. He locked his fingers into a fistful of that smooth, soft hair and tugged Sam’s head backwards painfully.  
  
“You came to find me, didn’t you? Well, I warned you to stay away.” His voice was husky and it felt as if every word scraped his throat with harshness. Dean’s pulse was fast and his thoughts were clouded with lust.  
  
Sam breathed quickly in and out. He was afraid of the way Dean was looking at him. He knew his brother could snap his neck without breaking a sweat, but somehow Sam didn’t think that was what he was going to do.  
  
“Dean…” San frowned at the pain in his head from Dean’s strong grip on his hair. He felt his brother’s body so close to his, and the heat from Dean’s skin so intense it warmed him. Sam shuddered at the way Dean studied his face.  
  
“What Sammy? Hm? Are you having second thoughts now?”  
  
Dean’s breath was hot on Sam’s lips, and Sam felt his throat constrict around something thick and sinful.  
  
Dean’s fingers tightened on his hair and Sam let out a small sound of protest which Dean drank hungrily before smiling.  
  
The sight of Sam so utterly helpless under his grip was exhilarating. The demon blood running through his veins made Dean see things much clearly than he had ever, perhaps. And he saw now just how fucking much he desired Sam, just how badly he longed to have him, to possess him, to use him in every way possible. Dean’s eyes were two lustful slits of need as he stared into his brother’s eyes.  
  
“Dean…” Sam’s voice was a hoarse plea, and it was all it took for Dean to lose the last strand of sanity trying to hold him back. He slammed his lips against Sam’s unresisting mouth, ravishing his brother’s lips and tongue until Sam was helpless and buckling, pressing against the door to try and get away, and yet, opening his mouth guileless to Dean’s advances. “Hm!” Sam tried to gasp, tried to push Dean away, but it was difficult with only one strong arm, because Dean seemed determined to take what he wanted.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam gasped breathlessly when Dean allowed him to break free. His lips already looked raw and glistening, and to Sam’s shock and horror he felt himself harden quick and certainly.  
  
Dean thrust his hips into his brother’s, already knowing what he would find there, and when he felt Sam’s erection press tautly against his own, he smiled with triumph and satisfaction.  
  
“What is it Sammy? Are you gonna deny you want this? Hm? You really think you would come all the way to find me and I’d let you escape again?”  
  
“Dean, what the hell?” Sam tried to knock some sense into him.  
  
“All my life, Sam…” Dean started, and a frown made his smile vanish and be replaced by something fiercely daring. “All I’ve ever done was take care of you. I always put you before me, fucking always! And think you’d be grateful for that? No.” Dean spoke through gritted teeth, his grip on Sam’s hair not loosening once. “I bring you back from the fucking dead, I do everything for you, and you think I’d hear a thank you, Dean, I’m glad you saved my life Dean? Uh?”  
  
Sam didn’t like what he saw in his brother’s eyes at all.  
  
“No!” Dean barked at Sam’s face. “It’s always you shouldn’t’ve done this or shouldn’t’ve done that… Well guess what Sammy? I’ve had it with you and all your stubborn little sulking about my decisions.” Dean smiled provocatively, and for a moment Sam wondered whether he would ever see the real Dean again. And yet, despite all the evil seeping through Dean’s words now, they still managed to affect Sam, because he couldn’t hide from the angry truth in them.  
  
“I’ve had enough of it always being about fucking pleasing you. You know that?” Dean tugged on Sam’s hair and the younger man flinched in pain, a feeling that was soon replaced by heat when Dean licked the exposed column of his throat up to his ear, where he bit down hard on his earlobe and made Sam gasp. “I’m sick of it, Sam. Now I’m gonna get what I want from you, little brother.”  
  
Sam was close to panting. Between the painful grip on his hair and his own crude helplessness, his blood was pumping wildly through his body, and Sam didn’t think he would be able to run if Dean released him now. His brother’s dominant handling of him was hitting all the wrong, deliciously hidden places Sam dared never go to, and he found himself strangely captive in Dean’s alluring game.  
  
Their mouths collided again, and Sam felt his knees buckling under his weight as Dean pressed hard into his body, his arousal matched by his own, inch by throbbing inch. Sam couldn’t even begin to fight the rush of sensations taking him over. He wanted desperately to move away from the bewitching spell Dean seemed to have cast on him, and yet his thoughts were quickly getting clouded in a haze of want and delight that made heat pool in his lower belly.  
  
Dean tried to unbutton Sam’s shirt, but as the broken arm stood in the way, he ended up tearing the garment off Sam’s chest, buttons flying off to the ground. Sam stared at his brother, aghast with the violence Dean could barely keep. And yet, so turned on by it he couldn’t find his words.  
  
“What Sammy? You gonna run away from me? You gonna tell me you don’t want this? Hm?” Dean’s hand found the tent in Sam’s jeans and he squeezed. Sam bit down hard on his bottom lip not to make a sound. Dean smiled a knowing smile. He squeezed harder until Sam’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. Dean knew Sam was probably trying hard to find the strength to break away from him, and it pleased his demonic mind to know Sam was helpless to resist him.  
  
It took Dean becoming a demon to finally realize what Sam wanted, what he needed from him. And to finally have the courage to take what he, Dean, had always desperately needed, and always carefully avoided to take.  
  
“I’m gonna have all of you now, little brother. All those years looking after you, watching the way you looked at me, always thinking of what was best for Sammy, never once giving in to what I wanted from you…”  
  
“And what did you want from me?” Sam asked boldly when Dean’s hand stopped touching him. He could hardly hear his own voice through the thick sound of his own lust flaring.  
  
Dean grinned devilishly and squeezed Sam’s hipbone tight enough to bruise.  
  
“I want to own you, Sammy.”  
  
Sam shuddered, but he didn’t break eye contact.  
  
“All those times I looked at you and thought I’d give my life to see you safe… Well, I guess a little demon blood can make you see things more clearly, for what they really are. Wouldn’t you agree? Because all I can think now is how much I want to hurt you without any regard for the consequences, Sammy. I want to look at your pretty face and see it twisted, ready to break under the weight of my pounding. I want to deflower you like a fucking a girl, Sammy.”  
  
Sam shut his eyes and his cheeks burned hotly. Dean grinned at that.  
  
“Does that turn you on? Hm?” He cooed, unbuttoning Sam’s jeans and slipping his hand past his underwear to wrap his fist around Sam’s hot, pulsing dick. “Does it make you hot the thought that I will take from you what I want until you’re begging me for more?”  
  
Dean squeezed Sam and felt his own cock ooze in want. Sam had always been the most sacred thing in his life. And now, all Dean could think of was defiling that holiness, ravishing Sam until he could finally,  _finally_  have his brother under his skin. He wanted Sam’s pleading and begging, he wanted to split his little brother open on his cock and fuck him stupid until Sam was in his very  _blood._  
  
“Dean, no…” Sam tried, but even to his ears his protest sounded weak.  
  
“You will not deny me,” Dean pulled Sam closer to him and as soon as his hand was no longer on his cock, Sam regained some coherence and tried to fight his brother.  
  
He twisted against Dean’s powerful grip, his good arm aiming for his face and missing for inches. Dean seemed to bask in his attempt to escape. Instead of mad, he got even more aroused at Sam trying to fight him. He let his brother give his best, but being as he was, winged and  _human_ , he was no match for him, and they both knew that.  
  
“Enough?” Dean cocked a playful eyebrow and shoved Sam hard towards the motel bed.  
  
Sam gasped as his belly was pressed against the edge of the bed. His knees scraped the dirty carpet and his left hand held on to the sheets. Dean was behind him in a heart beat, his knees skillfully spreading Sam’s on the floor so he could settle in closer.  
  
“Hm,” Sam writhed, trying to turn around.  
  
“Shhh, little brother, stop fighting me,” Dean’s breath hitched at the position. He tore his own shirt off and pressed his naked chest to Sam’s back, squeezing him against the mattress. With his knees Dean made sure Sam couldn’t close his legs, and then he shoved his brother’s jeans down his knees.  
  
Sam ignored how much it hurt his broken arm trying to struggle, and buckled against the hot body pressing in on him from behind. He heard the noise of Dean working on his own pants and gasped when his brother’s erection pressed against his cloth covered ass.  
  
“Dean!” Sam gasped, this time a twinge of fear really scraping at his heart. “Let me go.”  
  
“Shhh…” Dean silenced him. His right hand snaked around Sam’s chest until his fingers closed around Sam’s throat. The younger man froze for a second when Dean’s fingers closed around his air passage at the same time his hips buckled against his behind.  
  
“Dean…” Sam meant it as a protest, but it sounded ridiculously like a plea, and the thought filled him with shame. He shut his eyes and remained still, unable to move as Dean’s fingers kept a bruising grip around his neck. He frowned and his fingers gripped the sheets when Dean lowered his boxers and rubbed his cock in the crease of his ass. “Dean, I know you’re in there somewhere, don’t do this,” Sam managed to say.  
  
Dean’s fingers let go of his neck and wrapped instead around his cock. Despite anything he had just said, Sam groaned and buckled as hard, calloused fingers stroked his aching dick. Then, as if his body didn’t obey his mind anymore, Sam realized, to his horror, that he was thrusting back into Dean’s hips, relishing the friction as well as the strokes.  
  
“Are you sure you want me to stop, Sammy? Hm?” Dean’s right hand was once again tangled in Sam’s hair as his left one worked his brother’s cock slowly up and down. His fingers tugged Sam’s head back at a painful angle so Dean’s lips could brush against his ear and whisper all sorts of obscenities. “Because I can feel just how fucking horny you are, Sammy. You know what I think?”  
  
Sam didn’t reply, but he muffled a betraying sound of pleasure as Dean’s hand picked up speed.  
  
“I think that all this time you’ve been secretly dying for me to take charge.” He licked Sam’s ear shell and squeezed his cock. Sam felt sweat breaking on his forehead at how hard he tried not to moan. “I think…”Dean teased, rubbing his dick between Sam’s cheeks, and letting his swollen tip poke at his entrance. “that all this time you’ve had it your way, but you were never truly satisfied, now were you?” He thrust his hips, and Sam gasped and tensed at the feeling of Dean so close to breaching in. “All this time you’ve been so bossy and sulky, Sammy, but all you really wanted was for me to take from you what I wanted, to overpower you, to make you submit to your big brother, ain’t it so?”  
  
“Hmm,” Sam groaned and his body buckled under Dean’s. He hated the intensity of his body’s response to being manhandled like that.  
  
“Don’t worry, little brother. Before I’m through with you you’ll be moaning like a wanton little whore,” Dean gave Sam’s cock a last squeezed before standing up.  
  
Sam felt completely dizzy, lust driven and blinded, almost to the point of not realizing what was going on.  
  
“Damn it, Sam, just how many times I’ve wanted to rake my fingers through this hair of yours and pull until it hurt,” Dean’s eyes were dark. He tugged on Sam’s hair and turned him around, until Sam’s face was right in front of his aching cock. Sam gasped and tried to twist away from the grip, but Dean tightened his hold on him and with his other hand held the base of his cock, guiding it to Sam’s lips.  
  
“C’mon, open up, Sammy. There’s no need to hide now. I can smell how much you want this. It’s all over your skin, brother.” Dean watched, transfixed, as the tip of his erection coated Sam’s lips with wet arousal.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean. That demanding man forcing him to go down on his cock was not his brother. And yet, at the same time, he  _was_ , and the combination of being unable to deny Dean and wanting him to take control in a way Sam couldn’t possibly resist drove him mad with shame and need. Sam opened his lips and Dean’s cock slammed into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and nearly gagging him.  
  
“Hm!” Sam choked and tried to pull away, but Dean’s hand on his hair was punishing, and he forced Sam to take him all the way to the base and back to the tip, letting his taste pool against Sam’s tongue.  
  
“There you go, Sammy, stop fighting me. Let me take away your control. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be so utterly taken, to be so completely open to me that you have nowhere to hide, no way to resist…” Dean coaxed. He watched his cock slip in and out of Sam’s mouth, glistening with saliva and throbbing at each flick of Sam’s tongue against the head. “Hmmm,” Dean groaned, setting a demanding rhythm. “So good, Sammy, such a lovely mouth.”  
  
Unable to fight, Sam relaxed into the action and sucked, filling the room with slurping sounds as he tried to take as much of Dean as he could manage. After the initial shock and disgust, Sam shut his eyes and complied, and before he could question himself on his willingness, he was sucking greedily, and hardening to painfulness as Dean’s taste filled his mouth.  
  
Dean pulled away eventually, and Sam looked up to find his eyes completely black. That was like a punch to the stomach, and Sam struggled anew.  
  
“Dean, that’s enough. Let me go. We can’t do this-“  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Sammy,” Dean snarled. He pulled Sam to his feet until they were face to face. “I’ve had enough of you telling me what to do, little brother. Now I call the shots. And it’s not over until I say it is.”  
  
“Dean-“  
  
“I want to fuck you, Sammy. I’m gonna ram into that tight little ass of yours and make you remember the feel of me for a whole week,” Dean panted, the unevenness of his breath mirrored in Sam’s. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk, little brother. Do you want that?” Dean’s eyes went back to green, and he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and fisted it steadily.  
  
Sam shut his eyes and his lips parted.  
  
“You can tell me, Sammy. Cmon… let me hear it.”  
  
Sam struggled with everything he had not to make a sound. But his hips were thrusting into Dean’s fist, and that was all Dean needed to smile that predatory smile that seemed to always be on his face as of late.  
  
“Playing hard to get, are you? It doesn’t matter. I’ll hear you beg. I promise you.” Dean turned Sam around and pushed him on the bed. Sam lost his balance and cried in pain when his chest landed on top of his injured arm. Then he felt Dean moving behind him and positioning him on all fours. The position made Sam’s cheeks burn hotly again, and he gripped the sheets with his good hand until his knuckles turned white.  
  
“Dean, please…”  
  
“Nope, that’s not the kind of begging I meant,” Dean spit down on his hand and coated his already slick cock with plenty of saliva. Then he sucked on his two forefingers before finding Sam’s opening and fucking it with his eager digits.  
  
“Hm!” Sam arched his back at the invasion and writhed against it.  
  
“Shhh…” Dean moved until his mouth was once again next to Sam’s ear, and he bit down hard on his earlobe as his fingers fucked Sam open for him. “Let go, Sammy. I know you’ve dreamed of this day when I would take control. Well, I’m here now, baby brother. Let me take care of that need you keep buried within,” Dean punctuated his words with hard, knowing thrusts of his fingers, and soon Sam was buckling against the feeling, impaling himself against the two digits rubbing a pleasure spot within his body.  
  
Sam gasped. He could feel his hair sticking to his sweaty face, and his eyelids seemed way too heavy to keep his eyes open. What Dean’s fingers lacked in finesse they made up for in skill, because he created an impossible friction against Sam’s prostate that made the younger man arch his back like a cat.  
  
“There you go, Sammy, show me how much you want to be your brother’s little play thing.” Dean retreated his fingers and studied Sam’s entrance. Not nearly loose enough, which was perfect. He pushed his hips forward and slammed them against Sam’s ass, piercing his hole and breaching into clenching heat that fluttered around the base of his dick.  
  
“Dean!” Sam cried at the burning feeling. It hurt so fucking much that he thrashed anew, trying to throw Dean off him.  
  
Dean’s eyes flicked to black as Sam got impossibly tight around him. He relished for a moment all the struggles to get away that caused his cock to get squeezed into velvet like warmth.  
  
“Dean!” Sam shivered despite the pain. When Dean pulled out only to pull back in, Sam’s skin was all goosebumps and his heart beat desperately out of rhythm. Sam felt his betraying body arch needfully into the pain, as if every word Dean had just said about him had been true, and Sam wanted nothing more than submit to Dean and have him take what he wanted until it hurt.  
  
“Shhh, c’mon, Sammy, you can’t lie to me. Your body clearly wants me, can’t you see?” Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and started pumping to the same rhythm of his thrusts. The pleasure soon caused Sam to relax around Dean and thrust timidly into his hand.  
  
“That’s it, little brother. Let it go. Let me give you what you need, Sammy,” Dean swiveled his hips into Sam’s until his cock brushed against his sensitive spot. Sam buckled and gasped, thrusting back into his brother. “You liked that, huh?” Dean’s fingers grabbed Sam’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes.  
  
Sam didn’t even try to hide. Between the hand stroking him and the cock massaging his prostate, he felt utterly incoherent.  
  
Dean’s lips crashed against his into a fiery kiss that consumed them both. Sam’s brain melted at the things Dean did with his tongue inside his mouth and the angle at which his brother’s hips slammed into his own.  
  
“I still haven’t heard you moan for me, baby brother,” Dean teased hotly into his ear and slowed down his hips to a smooth, gentle thrusting.  
  
“Dean!” Sam cried in dismay when the hand on his cock was gone.  
  
Dean coated his hand with more spit and smeared it at the place where his cock disappeared inside Sam. The added smoothness made him slide in easily.  
  
“Hmmm!” Sam gave a kneeing cry of pleasure when Dean started a slow, clipped rhythm of fucking him nice and slow, making sure his cock stroked Sam’s sensitive spot relentlessly.  
  
“What’s that, Sammy? Hm? You like it?”  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean held on to Sam’s hips, his knuckles white at how harshly he grabbed at his hipbones, and he planted a foot on the bed in order to gain more control of his thrusts.  
  
“Mmmm!” Sam moaned, all resistance leaving him limp with want and need. “Dean!”  
  
“Is it good?”  
  
“Yes!” Sam cracked. He thrust back, his mouth hanging open into a desperately O-shaped plea.  
  
Sam felt Dean’s hand pressing against his spine, moving up his back until his fingers closed around the back of his neck. Sam then felt Dean squeeze, not enough to cause pain, but enough to take an even blunter charge of him, and force his head down, until his right cheek was pressed against the sheets. By doing so, Sam’s ass was arched even more invitingly to Dean’s hungry thrusts. Sam’s left arm stretched out before his head, and his broken arm was safely pressed to his chest. Dean’s fingers were as forceful as his hips. He kept Sam’s head pressed to the mattress with one hand as the other held on to his hips and fucked Sam until the bed was rocking.  
  
“Hmmmm!” Sam moaned. Knowing Dean was absolutely in control of him was more arousing than Sam could dare understand, and despite any rational logic Sam felt himself give in and relish every thrust, every painful squeeze of fingers around the back of his neck. The shameful position, which opened him further to Dean’s greedy thrusts, made his body tighten under the pleasure, ready to burst.  
  
“That good Sammy? Hmm? You like being fucked by your big brother?”  
  
“Dean!” Sam protested hotly, arching back into the piercing thrusts, goosebumps breaking all over his skin at how sinful Dean made it sound.  
  
“Like it when I take control, eh? When I take from you whatever the hell I want?”  
  
“Mmm…” Sam moaned unabashedly. He was too far gone to care.  
  
Dean lowered his chest and covered Sam until his mouth found the nape of his neck. Dean bit down hard on the soft skin, tasting Sam’s sweat and breathing in his shampoo.  
  
“Ohh, fuck!” Sam cursed. That was too much. Dean slammed into him and bit his neck like he was some fucking wild beast, and the wrongness of it all drove Sam mad with the need to come. He reached down with his left hand to stroke his dick, but Dean was faster.  
  
“None of it,” he chided, slapping Sam’s hand away and pinning it to the bed, next to his head.  
  
“Dean, I can’t!” Sam cried. “I need to…” He pushed back, trying to make Dean’s cock rub against that spot that sent shock waves through his system.  
  
“Gonna make you come on my cock, Sammy,” Dean panted hoarsely. “Gonna make you come without a single touch, do you want that?”  
  
“Hmm…” Sam moaned. He felt open and vulnerable and exposed, and so fucking aroused he thought he might black out at any minute.  
  
Dean’s hand was back to forcing his head against the mattress and his hips found a punishing rhythm that made the bed rock and Sam whimper. He let his mouth travel down Sam’s back, licking and biting.  
  
“Dean,  _please!_ ” Sam’s voice cracked and he felt tears closing his throat. His body was near its breaking point, ready to collapse under the pleasure.  
  
“Let me take charge, Sammy. Let me give you what you need. Just let it go.”  
  
Sam’s rising moan was the beginning of the end.  
  
“Come for your big brother, Sammy,” Dean’s coaxing voice is so low it’s almost like a growl, and it pushes all of Sam’s buttons at the same time.  
  
“Oh, fuck!! Fuck!” Sam pants and cries, he feels his cock pulse and his body tighten, and before he knows it he’s coming, shooting all over his stomach and the sheets, falling weakly into the rippling contractions that took his body over as he climaxed from being fucked.  
  
Dean groaned at the tightness squeezing around him. He rammed into Sam with powerful slams of his hips, the sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin like music to his ears. He urged himself on as if he needed to find his very lost soul deep within Sam’s body.  
  
“Dean…” Sam spoke, weak and battered. “Dean, it’s too much…” Sam frowned.  
  
Dean’s fingernails were biting into his skin, and the spit had dried out almost completely. The friction burned, and Dean put a manic strength behind each thrust as if he sought to break Sam in two.  
  
“Did you like to come on my cock, Sammy? Hmm?” Dean pulled at his hair again, and Sam groaned at the pain. He didn’t think he could handle that much longer. He felt sore and emotionally bruised.  
  
“Dean, please… enough…” his words came out sounding like a sob, pitiful to his own ears.  
  
“You can take it, Sammy.” Dean assured him, slamming harder and deeper, using Sam’s body without any finesse or regard, taking from him everything his darkest dreams could ever want. Dean fucked his brother like there was no more light in his world, and nothing worth living for. He fucked Sam like it was his damnation and his salvation, all at the same time.  
  
“Dean!” Sam groaned, trying to struggle away from the punishing thrusts.  
  
Dean squeezed his hips and pulled at Sam’s hipbones, slamming Sam back on his cock and letting out a deep, wild groan of pleasure. His eyes were full black and Dean came, releasing inside his brother all his frustration for being what he was.  
  
When he let Sam go, the younger Winchester fell back on bed, completely limp and throbbing in places he dared not think about.  
  
Dean looked down at his mess. Sam’s hips bore finger marks, and his back was covered with bites.  
  
Dean tried to smile his perverse, demonic smile, but it got stuck in his throat when he looked at Sam’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut and Sam lay absolutely still.  
  
“Sam?” Dean called.  
  
Sam opened his eyes and they were glassy, wet. He looked at Dean with a mix of anger and shame. And even there in Sam’s accusing, puffy eyes, Dean felt all that love for each other one could never truly escape from.  
  
“I hope you’re satisfied, Sammy,” Dean swallowed hard and smiled a fake,  hollow smile. “Hope you know now what you’ll get the next time you come looking for me again. Consider this a small warning of what I’ll do to you next.” Dean stepped back. “Or maybe you will come looking for me again, eh? Maybe being fucked like a bitch is exactly what you want?”  
  
“Go to hell,” Sam said, brokenly. He rolled onto his back and wiped at his eyes. “Just go to hell where you belong, Dean.”  
  
Dean smiled again, his broken, self-sufficient smile, and turned around to leave.  
  
Outside the motel room Dean leaned against the door for a moment, thinking back on Sam lying inside, abused and hurt.  
  
For a second Dean thought he couldn’t breathe. He shook violently and his fingernails dug into the mark on his arm. He pressed tight enough to draw blood, tearing skin until the pain drowned the tears that sprung to his eyes. He felt dizzy and lost.  
  
Slowly, Dean let his breath in and out for a couple of times until he could steady himself. He shrugged off the image of Sam and what he had just done to his brother off his mind and heart, and welcomed the darkness within. Dean clung to the dark hollowness that shone in his eyes because it was a shield against the screaming humanity eating at him and threatening to break him down.  
  
When he felt more in control of himself, Dean raked his fingers through his hair and left, not once looking behind.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 


End file.
